


I Will be Here

by ThundercatsLadyHina (PhilsBabyHina1990)



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Nursemaid fluff, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Set during or before the Episode Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/ThundercatsLadyHina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarf makes a promise to Lion-O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will be Here

He laid nearby, curled at the base of the bed. His crimson eyes stared at the tawny furry sleeping form by him. His charge, Lion-O, is merely twelve years old with a strong will.  
  
Though they are on their way to a new home, he couldn’t help feeling that something was about to occur. Something that might alter their lives forever, but he didn’t know what.  
  
Snarf gave out a little shake. He then reached out and touched his charge’s face. “Don’t fret, Lion-O, old Snarf will always be here for you.”  
  
It was next that the door slid open.


End file.
